Marine vs Spartan
by foxxydevil
Summary: Second Lieutenant Jewel Mustang is just about as flinty as they come. She's short and she has something to prove with a massive chip on her shoulder so what happens when she brushes shoulders with charismatic but coarse Fireteam Majestic leader Paul DeMarco? Hella mature do not read if you aren't fine with heavy graphic kinky lemon including force and bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Second Lieutenant Jewel Mustang was in a sour mood. She was returning from the med bay and the news she had received certainly did not help her usual horrible demeanor. She stomped down the cold metal halls of the super carrier with her mind already on the punching bag she fully intended to bloody her knuckles on and not on the large figure coming down the hall towards her. Of course she noticed it on some level, it was near impossible to completely miss the looming body taking up most of the vertical space in the hall, but she did not make room for it.

Her shoulder slammed into the titanium clad arm rather than brushed past it. The force of the action partially rotated the short marine and she went with the motion first scowling at the chest then up at the face, no helmet, of the spartan.

At 5'4 the woman was used to looking up at most marines but the act of looking up at a spartan was another experience all together. With a two foot size difference the marine had to tip her head nearly all the way back only to face a narrow gold visor.

"Watch your fucking space, spartan," she snapped. She did not raise her voice, it was the carefully schooled command of a trained officer, or in her case a partially trained officer.

The man chuckled in response. It was a threatening sound rather than a lighthearted expression of joy.

"You're quite a small thing to be taking up so much room, sweetheart," he responded undaunted by her rank or the underlying challenge in her voice.

Of course he was right, not quite in the center of the hallway she still had not left nearly enough room for him to pass. Unless he had flattened his back to a wall she would have bumped into him in any case. Maybe that is the effort she would have expected of him.

"Excuse me?" she demanded now turning fully to face him her shoulders squaring and her feet planting firmly into the ground. She looked ready to fly into a fight at any second and did not back up an inch despite the ache already forming in her neck.

"Did I fucking stutter?" he returned responding my fully turning to face the woman as well.

In contrast to her stance he was relaxed, he even crossed his arms in front of him putting only a half breath of space between them. The spartan had gotten himself into plenty of trouble disregarding officers, not least of which his commander.

It would have taken half a miracle for Mustang to punch the unnamed spartan in the face. Even if she could reach she doubted the impact would phase him in his armor. The only thing she would have done is break her own hand so instead she took the officers route.

"Whats your name, spartan?" she ground out. It didn't take a shrink to guess at the fact that she would have rather exchanged blows rather than words.

"Paul DeMarco" he answered surprisingly civil though she could clearly hear the grin hidden behind his helmet.

"DeMarco" she repeated trailing off. Exactly how could she discipline him?

"Good job, you got it" he interrupted her thought with the condescending remark.

She suddenly realize, he didn't know who, or rather what, she was. Dressed in the bare minimum of the BDU jump suit tied around her waist so it served as not much more than pants and a white sports bra to expose her bare torso with a fresh clean bandage covering part of her right side she wore no insignia of her rank. Clearly the spartan thought it was toying with some sort of young low ranking grunt of the marine core. Her demeanor, other than being brash, did not dispel the notion.

A predatory grin pulled at her full lips, she clearly thought highly of the hand she held.

"Well, DeMarco," she started relishing in the fact that she fully intended to ruin his night and send him scrambling for forgiveness. "I am second lieutenant Mustang and you best consider exactly how you are going to apologize to me."

She could not see his reaction. Hidden behind a half ton of light blue Mjolnir armor the minute tensions were lost to her.

Now she crossed her arms still wearing the a triumphant grin as she mimicked his stance.

Finally he laughed.

He laughed?

His head tipped back and he gave a full and completely unexpected laugh though while it was overflowing with amusement it still held danger. He was laughing at her with absolutely no fear of the discipline she could reign down on him.

"Oh aren't you something," he mused looking back down at her stepping forward and pushing her back as his arms fell to his side so that his chest piece crowded against her face forcing her to step back or be physically moved.

"You think I'm scared of a little officer?" he taunted as the grin fell from her face and he stepped forward again his one step forcing her to stumble back two to compensate for her shorter legs.

"What the fuck do you th-" she started but was cut off when he reached for her making her duck to her left the avoid his arm.

"Oh so at least you're quick," he commented responding by shifting towards her using his grasping right arm to pin her against the side of the hall with his forearm. "How about you try and scare me in a spar after I have a chance to slip out of my armor." His helmet tipped down as he looked at her attire. "You know, since you aren't wearing much, ma'am" he added making it sound more like she was dressed to attract attention rather than to get bandaged up at the med bay.

As an officer Mustang should have been able to rise above the bait. There was of course the issue of him being vastly superior to her in height, weight, strength, and speed because of his augmentations not to mention training that came with being a spartan but as an officer she should have been fighting with words not fists. The time she spent serving as an enlistee made her susceptible to thinking more like one than she cared to admit.

Pinned against the wall by a man that could have easily brushed her rib cage by leaning into her a few more inches she was surprisingly bold.

"I hope it wont take you long," she answered the gauntlet now thrown with a defiant spark in her green eyes. She shifted her shoulder forward to push him off though he could have easily ignored the pressure he stepped back.

"I'll see you in 30 minutes then, ma'am," he responded with a mocking crisp salute not waiting for her response before he turned to continue in the direction he had been heading before his encounter with the angry lieutenant.

The title infuriated her. It was partially the reason for the thoughtless agreement to the challenge he had posed. She had gotten out of countless fights she should have lost but against a spartan she knew she stood no chance, even if she did play dirty. Her own men knew well enough not to address her as ma'am but rather as sir but but of course she hadn't thought before deciding to rise to the bait of a man who had two feet on her.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Exactly what had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

25 minutes later Mustang was already in the gym pacing. What on earth had she agreed to? She knew she didn't stand a chance beating a spartan in hand to hand combat, even the spartan IV that had multiplied quickly into their own branch of the military. Her bare feet hit the ground in an anxious march from one end of the gym to the other.

In the time she had waiting she had changed a bit. In place of her jumpsuit she wore the silky green shorts synonymous with the marine core that should have been burned out of existence centuries ago along with the same white standard issue spots bra she had worn previously. Her thick brunette hair was still in its carefully secured bun at the nape of her neck though by now a few strands had escaped and brushed her forehead.

She heard the approach of DeMarco before she saw him. He had the typical well trained military march that had his boots hitting the ground with a clear steady beat. It was strange to see the face of a man she had already insulted to the point of a physical altercation for the first time.

She cataloged the smooth clear planes of his face and already laughing blue eyes. It was hard not to compare herself to him. Her own tanned skin marred with freckles was so different from his save for the many scars that covered bother their skin. She noticed he had no tattoos.

_Were spartan's allowed to have tattoos?_ She wondered her own right arm inked with an elaborate array of mandalas in heavy black.

The details were lost on her as she realized that he was already beaming in his assumed victory. She probably shouldn't have blamed him seeing as any marine with a lick of sense would have bet the same outcome with their years pay on the line, she wasn't so sure she believed anything else herself.

Sharp words started to form on her tongue but once again he beat her to the punch, and infuriating trait on its own.

"Been waiting for me long, sweetheart?" he asked using the condescending nickname once again with no regard for her rank.

"Not sure how spartan's can be battle ready when it takes half an hour to powder their nose," she shot back the anger clear in her voice as she adjusted the bandages she had wrapped around her fists.

While she had fully intended to bloody her knuckles on the punching bag a few feet behind her before she had encountered the spartan she knew that those pains would only be a disadvantage especially when bone under layers of skin and muscle was so much harder than the sand filled bag. She was not going to be pulling her punches if she got a few in.

The spartan chuckled stepping forward onto the tick mat she already had claimed. He slid on a pair of finger-less 5oz gloves, a lazier version of the protection she chose to wear though in his case it was likely to protect her skin from splitting under his blows.

She had to admit he posed and intimidating opponent. 7ft tall out of his armor and a minimum of twice her weight of muscle he was not just a warrior but a true specimen of the male sex. His light colored hair was cropped to barely a stubble on his head kept short for practicality rather than personal preference. Broad muscled shoulders under the close fitting black sleeveless shirt that was more second skin than article of clothing, standard issue to the elite force from the insignia designating him as Fireteam Majestic on his chest.

She mentally cursed, there was nothing to grab onto for her own advantage save the loose gray sweatpants he wore though she liked to think of herself as above grabbing below the belt. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She could see him sizing her up as well. Despite her lack of footwear be chose to keep on his own shoes. He may have pegged her for a kicker given the equipment choice and she could only hope he did not intend to kick with the heavy combat boots on.

"Let's say you win if you can survive the first take-down you win," he suggested his blue eyes meeting her green again. He was completely relaxed and full of himself though rightfully so. If it wasn't for his tone the suggestion would have been fair given the fact that he was so far out of her league.

"How about we hope I don't end up being the one getting court-martialed for breaking such an expensive tool" she retorted falling into the ease of shit talk before a fight. She was angry and wound up into a coil but she couldn't remember the last time she was as relaxed as the spartan in front of her. Anger was her strength. A little clarity in the tedium of an officers stuff life.

She slid her feet into a ready stance her lift slightly in front of her right so that she had a slight angle on him. Her only advantage, as much as it was a disadvantage, was how small she was.

DeMarco didn't respond to her tease but simply waited a few seconds his own posture still relaxed so when he swung to strike her there was no warning.

It was not a very strong attempt. Mostly a swipe at her head with an open hand. If she hadn't moved his wrist would have caught her head but he wasn't making a serious move of hitting her, he was simply forcing her to act.

Act Mustang did as she duct under his arm her hard eyes never leaving his smiling ones. Her right leg shot out to hit his the thought being that she should best come in low since taller men tended to fall harder but her shin hit legs as solid as concrete beams an

and she pulled her leg back aching.

The spartan was already acting again throwing a light jab with his right. Again, maybe 15% of his strength and half as fast as he could have gone but it was enough to throw her off balance when she feigned right leaning back to get the extra room she needed without loosing too much ground. The closer she was into his guard the harder time he would have actually getting any strength into his throws.

This time when he grinned his teeth flashed. He had her right where he wanted her. Fighting humans was so much more interesting than fighting Covenant. Even elites had very little strategy and prefer to simply rush. Maybe the little marine would have gone by the same tactics if she had any brute strength to speak of.

As she leaned back still so close in his space he pulled the same move she had attempted at first and swept his leg through hers. The difference was that she fell with ease landing on her ass.

"Can't be such a hard-ass if I tenderize it" he chimed in like a juvenile.

Mustang glared up at him in response. Using the low angle and fact that she unfortunately found herself on the ground facing a giant she made a move most would use to simply get up from such a position curling her legs in and pushing her arms up at the same time before stretching out with a burst. She could have stood up like this but instead she aimed for his groin. So much for staying above the belt.

The flashy large move was impossible for the spartan to miss so it was easy for him to step aside and grab her ankle. She really was light. It was nothing compared to fighting the female spartan's though she had all the fighting creativity they had nor was it like fighting a male marine with questionable judgment. He plucked he out of the air and held her up by her ankle.

"Fucking-" she exclaimed not at all expecting this outcome. She kicked at his arm that held her with the other foot. Her finger tips barely brushed the mat so when he dropped her in response to the kick she was able to mostly gracefully curl into a roll away from him which did lead her be facing away. Definitely not a good thing.

She barely got to her feet out of the roll when he closed in grabbing her wrist and bending it back behind her back into a painful twist she knew could break her arm. The the predicament position he quickly pushed her forward stumbling to keep up with his quick steps until she slammed into a wall barely able to brace herself with her free arm.

"How's that, sweetheart" he asked using his own body to pin her against the wall so she could barely move. "Or were you hoping for more bruises? You had to know this was inevitable" he continued to taunt her.

"You fucking bastard" was her only response as she tried to thrash her shoulders. A move that was clearly going to get her nowhere.

"Oh I am," he agreed still chuckling at her sad attempts. "Maybe I can convince you to forgive me for being such a bastard," he mused out loud looking down at her.

Needing only one hand to keep her pinned he ran the other long her bare torso her rough hands surprisingly light as he traced a path town her side with just his fingertips. The gentle contact elicited a sharp gasp form the woman and a burning blush. He responded with a devilish grin.

"Get off of me" she demanded though there was a waver in her voice, one he heard without a doubt. Spartans were trained to hear fear but it wasn't just fear.

The lieutenant's face was still burning as he trailed his finders along the waistband of her shorts. She looked away towards the rest of the gym. Of course it was empty. Even with the minutes of commotion they caused it was still late and anyone in their right mind had gone to bed by now. There was no hope of an interruption but of course that left her with the question of did she actually want an interruption.

His fingers left a trail of goosebumps on her skin. Skin thick enough to take injury as well as insult but how was it that it felt so sensitive under a light touch when she was so accustomed to feeling nothing as she took blow after blow.

Her mind was scrambling but a brush of the Spartans lips on her ear instantly focused her to a knifes point.

"Fuck" she let out the word a strangled admission.

Clearly the spartan took the response as encouragement to push further. He still held her carefully secured against the wall. He couldn't be sure she wouldn't strike out again if she had the chance and it was obvious that she was still fighting herself on if she wanted to fight, run, or give in.

"That's it sweethearts" he taunted a little more the words low with a slight growl. It was hard not to egg her on.

She thrashed again deciding to fight a little more though he quickly turned the move into more of a squirm as he pressed more firmly against her and hooked his thumb in her shorts pulling them down a few inches to tease the skin that had been hidden underneath.

"I'm going to kill you when you let go," she threatened though her own voice

when you let go," she threatened though her own voice had become low.

"Then I'll have to make sure not to give you the chance," he answered and with that he was moving and pulling her with him to spin her on her axis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its finally here, the first steamy chapter. You have been warned, it will get fun.**

He uncurled her arm from behind her back and quickly spun her around to face him before pinning her back in place with his hips and grabbing her free arm with his free arm. She didn't have a chance to think much less respond to the motion before he had both her wrists pinned above her head and was expertly unwrapping the bandaging that had been protecting her firsts and re-purposing it to bind her wrists together. Once there was no way she was getting loose of her bondage he moved her again.

There was plenty if equipment to re-purpose for his designs in the gym but only a few feet away he found his item of choice. He had easily slung her over his shoulder grabbing the back of her knees to prevent most of her kicking and when he got to the small, spartan high speed bag.

It turned out to be perfect as he slid her back down and grabbed her wrists clipping them in the center of the bandaging to to carbine that held the ball so that she was stretched up barely able to stand fully on her feet with her arms stretched above her. His eyes trailed down her body slowly as he took his time to survey his handiwork as she scowled up at him no longer distracted by his touch.

"If you think I will let you get away with-" she started but was quickly shut up when he put his hand over her mouth bending down over her.

"You you don't think I'll shove my cock so far down your throat you wont be speaking for a week sweetheart" he threatened in return eye blue eyes alight with the possibility of doing just that.

She swallowed her words. Part of her wanted to see him try but with the way things were going she wouldn't have to wait long even without pissing him off.

Apparently satisfied with her response he turned his attention back to looking over her. His eyes lingered over the white sports bra clearly identifying it as a hindrance. He grabbed the zipped in the front and pulled it down until it came undone literally popping as the tight fabric pulled back. He let his hand fall from her mouth and trailed his fingers lightly down her back taking his time to explore the small scars and the beginning of an elaborate full sleeve tattoo on her right shoulder as well as the edges of a large scar on he left shoulder. He was in no hurry to slide his hands down to her breasts. He was taking in every inch of her honey tanned skin and light freckles cataloging it with spartan precision. Something that seemed far more invasive than the eager stumbling of the other men she had been with. She was stunned into silence unable to come up with a good response to his gentle touch as his hands pushed aside her bra fully to cup her breasts and circle both thumbs around each dark nipple.

"Still want me to stop sweetheart?" He asked his eyes coming up to meet hers with a lazy smile. He knew she couldn't say no. There was a reason he hadn't asked until he had her trapped and thoroughly confused.

"F-fuck you" she stammered. She actually stumbled over her words her face burning with a blush.

"That-a girl" he chimed before scooping a hand under her ass and hoisting her up so the only thing she could do is wrap her legs around his ribcage and cling to the small round punching bag she was bound to. This gave him much easier access to taste one dark nipple at a time without having to bend down to her.

He started light first licking then sucking until she could feel her body wake up to his demands. She knew the nipple was stiffening in his mouth only confirming that she did want this, at least on a purely physical level. He drew another moan from her and she cursed inwardly, not wanting to encourage him more, when she saw him grin as he gently bit at the nipple.

Finally he let go of the nub with an audible pop not pausing for long before he started tormenting its twin with much the same methods.

While she was holding herself up a bit but she could feel his strong hands, one still holding her ass and the other at the small of her back, keeping her secure to him. She needed to move as the strange pleasure ran through her, ran down her. She squirmed against him knowing full well that she was grinding against his own hard body. She could feel every part of him.

He looked up at her still down at her chest. He had one brow raised though the shit eating grin was still firmly in place. He seemed to be waiting for a response for her but she was still at a loss for words. Her face burned, she knew she likely had a horrible blush and she knew he must be enjoying every second of it.

"Ready to start begging yet?" he asked. The worst part is before he opened his mouth she had been tempted to demand more.

"Do you always have to tie girl up to get them to not punch you?" she finally responded stowing the plea, he would have to do a lot worse to get that out of her.

He laughed in response. "Only the fun ones" he admitted before deciding he wanted her another way.

He slid his arm from the small of her back up her body and along her arm until he could free her from her suspension point on the speed ball. He didn't giver her a chance to bring her arms down on top of his head, something she certainly considered, but instead pulled her bound wrists down behind her head.

He turned around and brought her down lightly on the mat they had just been fighting on. He kept his weight off her and this time he slowly worked his way down her body again biting down her her and neck until she was arching her back from the sensation. He used the opening to pull her open sports bra up her arms and completely up her arms so it was out of the way. He kissed over the large scar covering most of her shoulder and over her breast to bite her nipple. It was a light bite but it still caused her to yelp. She bit back the sound quickly, it wasn't much of a warriors cry. He seemed to like the sound detouring across her chest to give the other nipple a nip as well. She bit her lip but still couldn't completely fight back the high pitched sound muffled by her lips.

"Don't hold back for me, lieutenant. I'm sure you wont wake the whole ship" he said distracting her as he released her arms hoping she was past wanting to hit him for now.

"You'll have to work harder, asshole" was her response. She was rewarded for her sass with him biting the tender skin over her rib just under her breasts.

This time she couldn't help the yelp. The pinch would definitely leave a bruise and was wasn't done yet. He moved his way down over her belly button. She wasn't exactly soft, he body was well conditioned for the demands of the marine core but she was also a woman not obsessed enough with the gym to completely get rid of her goddess belly. He bit again and she responded by kneeing him in the chest with what little wiggle room she had.

"Good girl, I like you feisty" he chuckled grabbing her shorts and panties with both hands and scooting them down her her legs.

"Untie me and I'll show you feisty" she shot back not realizing she was the barking dog not yet realizing their leash had broke and they could actually finally attack, not that she would at this point.

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart" the spartan responded before ensuring she would only give one response by biting her thigh right next to her newly exposed pussy.

"Fuck" she cried out trying to kick him again but this time he was prepared for her response and was holding her knees down. She could have sworn he broke skin but when she looked down all she saw was DeMarko smirking over an angry red mark. "You really are a piece of shit." she grumbled.

"Mhmm" he made a non committal sound as he turned his attention to the surprisingly hair free lips between her legs. "Expecting attention?" he taunted her earning himself a buck of her hips. "Patience, Mustang" he chuckled.

Before she could respond with her own retort he finally ducked down to run hid tongue over her pussy his tongue broad to just brush the outside without diving in quite yet. She gasped at the sensation bucking her hips again though this time it wasn't out of annoyance. He slid one hip up from her knees not to worried about getting kicked now. Instead he held down her hips needing her to hold still as he got to work.

"Down girl" he growled his voice taking on a threatening cast rather than the relaxed teasing tone he had had before. He waited a few heartbeats drawing out her anticipation before tasting her again this time pushing his tongue deeper.

She knew she was already wet. There was no way to hide the desire she had. She liked to think she was a cold hard killer with no carnal needs but she found herself horny just like any other woman. More often than not she found herself helping herself, being an officer left her with few options that wouldn't compromise her authority.

All thoughts of her job was lost as he continued to scramble her mind with his tongue flicking it over her clit in different patterns. She moaned letting go of a little more of her restraint, he had been right after all, the likelihood of someone walking into the gym at this late hour was minimal.

His fingers gripped her hip and knee painfully and she knew they were going to be more bruises to go with his bites but the pain mixed with the pleasure of him continuing to eat her pussy amplified each other in the most delicious way. He was slow with his movements taking his time as he played with her using his the flat of his tongue rather than the tip giving her the sensation of textures rather than rough force.

It was maddening.

Without even thinking she finally realized on some level that her hands, though still bound to each other, were not being held behind her head. She lifted them around her head to rest them on his head trying to pull him closer. It was easy for him to ignore the instant pressure. Compared to him her arms held so little strength it was laughable.

For now he was a little too distracted to laugh at her.

He kept licking, sucking, and a time or two even biting though it was more of a brush of teeth that had her crying out and straining against the hand that held her down. She could feel the tension grow in her as he kept working her. Every muscle in her body became tense as a heat in the pit of her stomach grew. It wasn't the usual tension of responsibility and anger, this tension was far more pleasurable.

He seemed to sense her impending orgasm and rather than increasing the speed and roughness he slowed to her frustration.

"Don't stop" she snarled between clenched teeth.

"Was that an order, Mustang?" DeMarco asked doing just what she told him not to do as he hovered over her to speak.

The tension didn't leave her, it only became more insistent. She tried to pull him back into her but again he ignored her hands on the back of his head finding no purchase on his closely shaven head. She squirmed with frustration before finally caving.

"Please" she bit out still looking down at him not missing the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"Since you asked so nicely" he answered flicking his tongue over her clit quickly which got him a satisfactory jerk from her before he fully went down again treating her to another round of rough circling, pushing her further until she was teetering on the edge.

"Fuck- please" she pleased tipping her head back and pushing against him forgetting that it was useless with him holding her down.

He enjoyed her enthusiasm letting her push against him this time. She could feel herself inching closer with every movement of his tongue.

"Fuck me, please" she finally begged wanting more, needing more. She wanted to be fucked and hard.

The spartan pulled back then stealing away the stimulation once more.

"No" he answered. She moved to slow to see his face. It had sounded hard but her mind was a complete mess as he suddenly stood up and walked away not giving her much time to respond as he strode out the room with his long legged stride.

"W-wait" she protested rolling onto her side watching him leave almost desperate. She was still tied up and completely exposed. Her face red and her pussy soaking wet but now she would have to worry about getting herself free before she could go murder the man.

Maybe she would fuck him first though.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken some time to work loose the bandaging the spartan had wrapped around her wrists. Every second that past she got angrier. The fact that she was still soaking wet and had been on the edge of an amazing orgasm only fueled her anger. How dare he force himself on her, turn her on like that, and then walk away so easily.

Her face burned. She wasn't quite sure if she was going to kill him or start begging. _NO-_ she screamed at herself internally. She was going to kill him. There was no way she was going to let him have that power over her.

The bandages finally relented and she unwound them as quickly as she could with her teeth and disabled fingers. She could feel blood rush back into her hands and they tingled the wrists bruised under the bandaging. So much for not wearing long sleeves the next couple of days.

Once free stood up frustrated to find her legs shaky and not wanting to obey. Her body had other demands. _Traitor- _she thought to her horny monkey brain. Mustang was not accustomed to her body fighting her will. She was a well trained marine, a weapon bought and paid for by the UNSC not some giddy girl lusting after devilishly handsome blue eyes and 7ft of hard muscle…

_Pull yourself the fuck together, marine-_ she ordered herself and shook her head running still tingly fingers through her mess of brunette hair no longer held back by a rubber band.

The lieutenant snatched up her shorts and panties glad that it was too late for anyone to stumble on the mess that she was. What a sight she must make undressed and burning with need and embarrassment. Definitely not the perfect image of a commanding officer. Slipping on the shorts first before shrugging her front opening sports bra back in place and zipping it up she strode out of the gym. Maybe she should have cleaned up the wet spot on the mat but she had murder on her mind, and a few other things.

She knew where spartan town was and against her better judgment she made her was in that direction. She maybe should have taken a shower. It would have washed away the strong scent of sex and candy off her, -_did spartan's have a better sense of smell?_ She knew their senses where chemically enhanced but would that include a better sense of smell? She couldn't imagine it benefiting them given the heavily filtered air they breathed through their helmets.

She was getting side tracked thinking about the details. At least she wasn't thinking about fucking the arrogant spartan anymore. _Damn it._

She marched down the hall her bare feet slapping against the cool metal floor with the strong beat of a military march. Even with her shorter legs it didn't take her long to get to the over sized part of the ship. She felt dwarfed by the taller ceilings and doorways. Everything was scaled up and it only served to make her feeling smaller than she already she knew she was. The build of spartan town made the passing spartan's, who looked at her curiously, seem perfectly normal sized.

She realized to her own pain that she had no clue where her intended target would be and spartan town was so much larger than she thought it was. Not only was it simply bigger but there were so many more spartan's than she had fully realized, they where truly their own branch of the military now.

Fortunately Mustang had the rank and clearance to find the information she needed. The AI hub was not hard to locate, to her frustration it too was over-sized.

"Jeeves" she barked out and the pure white AI blinked into existence.

"Mustang" he responded in the civil yet ironic voice of an English butler. This black, or rather not lit up, tailcoat and pants had not a single wrinkle, not much of a feat for a nonexistent entity.

"Point me in the direction of Spartan DeMarco" she ordered but quickly thought better of her brusk tone. Even an AI who styled themselves like an old timey household servant could get prickly when they didn't feel respected. "-Please" she added after only a slight pause.

The AIs eyebrow rose. She knew he had the answer she needed before she could even finish his name but he was taking his time answering.

"Jeeves" she said again her voice tense with frustration. No doubt the AI knew exactly what had happened, her vitals and what they meant, and the likely outcomes of giving the lieutenant her answer.

_Damn smart AI and their nosy smart-asses. _

Luckily Jeeves wasn't the type to tell tails that got people in trouble. It was his service centered mindset that she had to thank but she had no doubt he was warning the Spartan of her approach. Likely he was hesitating to answer only because DeMarco had requested him to stall her advances.

"To your left, down the hall 140 more feet then right into Fireteam Majestic's bunk area. He'll be in his private quarters." the AI answered finally.

She wanted to thank him and be on her way but she froze with a realization. Majestic… private quarters… _Fuck. _How she had managed to tangle with a spartan from the USNCs star Fireteam was one problem but it absolutely had to be the team leader with her luck.

Her hesitation had the AI asking if there was anything else she needed, several times, before she finally answered.

"No Jeeves, that will be all. Thank you" the lieutenant answered quickly before turning away. She headed in the direction he had given her but her steps weren't quite as quick. Now she was stalling. Planning her assault wasn't exactly her strong point. Of course strategy was a large part of her curriculum in knives and forks school but her education had been partial and she hadn't been very studious at that. She usually got out of hairy situations by the seat of her pants and so far the day hadn't given her many wins.

It took her only a few minutes to arrive at her destination. She had attracted a few curious looks from the occupants of the Fireteam's bunk room. No doubt they were taking note of the woman at their leaders door. Another point against her.

She knocked at the metal door with three sharp raps and waited. Several seconds went by, she almost turned away knowing full well he was in the room if Jeeves said he was but she started to think better of her rash attack. Just as her muscles tensed to turn the door slid open, almost as if the act had been calculated to push her to the limits of her conviction. She cursed internally for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"Ah Lieutenant Mustang," the familiar male voice explained with a weak pretense at surprise. She looked up at the smug expression on his face and knew without a doubt that not only did the AI warn him of her approach as she suspected but he had likely guessed she would follow when he left the gym.

"Spartan DeMarco" she answered simply her voice hard and giving away her fury without any attempt at hiding them. She did not elaborate but simply waited for him to step aside and invite her inside. No doubt he would enjoy toying with her with an audience but she had so such desires, especially on hostile grounds.

After a few heartbeats of grinning down at her, he seemed to enjoy keeping her waiting, he did finally step to the side. It wasn't much of a retreat, especially giving his size and it would have had her brushing past his shirtless form, so she intentionally rammed against him to push him out of her way as she entered his room. His spartan's wouldn't be able to see the slight given their locations so she didn't give him any point needing proving.

Still she froze as she felt a hand grip the back of her neck as the door slid closed behind her. The pressure was gentle though the action was clearly hostile. He carefully led her forward by the nape of her neck until she stumbled forward on the over-sized raised mattress perfectly made up to military standards. There he pinned her down with her legs still over the edge. The bed of course was raised higher than she was accustomed to coming up to her waist rather than just above her knees like her own bed.

"You can't just grab m-" she started to rant at him getting her arms under herself to push herself up but struggled before he cut off her words.

"You have a bad habit of bumping into people, lieutenant" the spartan mused his voice obnoxiously calm.

She could smell the fresh scent of soap on him to which she cursed herself for choosing not to shower. She cursed again for being distracted bu the smell of him.

"Its not my fault you're huge" she protested turning her head to glare up at him. He was looming over her one leg pressed against her ass to keep her firmly in place and the arm not occupied with holding her down braced above her head.

"And you're so small" he grinned pleased with her renewed attempt at getting free with the simple observation.

Of course she was used to being short and by default was always at a disadvantage because of it. There was nothing to do about it unless she decided to become a spartan herself, unlikely. Her shortcomings still frustrated her to no end.

"Do they not train spartans how to respect rank?" she snapped rocking her shoulders but with no luck.

"Should I show my respect by licking that sweet pussy again?" he taunted her and she couldn't help the blush.

_Yes_ "No, get the fuck off me" she responded instead fighting the fact that her body was screaming the opposite.

"Liar" he called her out with all the eloquence of a juvenile. "Do you just liked to be forced?" he asked shifting around so he could use his free hand.

"Do you want me to gag you and fuck you while you pretend to hate it?" he continued to taunt her as he felt along her still bare torso waking up the familiar goosebumps with both his words and touch.

"I'm sure it wouldn't take very long for you to start begging again." he mused sounding mostly distracted by the feel of her.

Mustang fought the urge to do just that. He shifted down and she could feel his hard erection against her backside through his loose shorts. God, she hoped it was his full erection. He was clearly huge in more ways than one.

"Come on lieutenant, beg for me to fuck you again" he continued his breath stirring the hair at the top of her head. He ground his hips against her teasing her.

"Get fucking bent" she answered defiantly but she couldn't deny the effect he had on her. She still held the tension from his previous teasing.

"That's not what I told you to do" he answered grabbing the back of her neck harder. It didn't cut off her breathing but it did scare the hell out of her.

How on earth could she be this turned on and afraid at the same time?

She felt him use his free hand to pull her shorts and panties back down. She knew she was still wet from the gym and turned her head to hide her face in embarrassment. Since when had she turned into a blushing bride? Given no other chance to defend herself she found herself hiding.

Suddenly she was being turned around onto her back and he wedged himself between her legs.

His hand gripped her chin and his lips crushed down on hers. She did not hold back. She responded with equal force before finally biting his lower lip when her breath was ragged.

He responded by kissing along her jaw and down her neck until he could kiss and bite at its base. The pleasure and pain sent shocks shooting down her body. Mustang moaned and the spartan hummed his approval of her response.

He pulled back to unzip her bra again and this time pulled it all the way off her leaving her completely naked. She didn't even fight him this time and laid there bared to him with her legs opened around his.

His hand came around her neck again pressing down and cutting off her breath while he kissed her shoulder letting her squirm and struggle under him slamming her hands against his chest. It wasn't until she started to fear that he finally let go and she gasped a breath.

"Fucking psycho" she growled at him her voice hoarse from his grip.

"Don't pretend your not soaking" he growled against her neck a hand finding the evidence of the truth of his words between her legs. He ran two fingers between her lips finding her more than ready as he coated his fingers in her own juices before pushing further until he was in her with both digits.

His two fingers filled her up more than she could have guessed.

He rolling his fingers over the inner walls finding all the right sports by the sound of her whimpers and moans. He curled his fingers bringing a wet pleasure rising up in her.

"Maybe I should just make you cum on my fingers." He considered as he continued to torment her bringing a cry to her lips when he pushed a gentle pressure on her tight asshole with his thumb.

"Fuck you" was her only response even as she rocked her hips against his hand gripping she sheets with her hands.

"Not quite there sweetheart" he chided as he continued to work her g-spot curling his fingers and he moved in and out of her by a knuckle.

Her breathing deepened as he brought her back up to the same heights he had abandoned her at before. He went back to kissing and biting her shoulder and neck as she tipped at the edge needing a release finally as the pleasure threatened to drive her insane.

"Fuck, don't stop" she moaned and her words sounded more and more like a plea rather than a demand.

"There you go, that's better" he praised doing just as she asked continuing the rocking movement as he enjoyed her writhing under him.

He muscles wound tight bordering pain and pleasure as her back arched. The release finally crashed over her taking her by surprise as she cried out against his shoulder. It came in waves as her pussy tightened in pulses around his fingers but DeMarco didn't stop moving. He continued curling his fingers drawing out the violent orgasm until she was shaking and shuddering with each new wave.

Finally satisfied her pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to her lips as she fought to even out her breath. He pressed his middle finger between her lips and as soon as she realized what was going on she bit down, hard.

"Fuck release, lieutenant" he ordered and when she didn't let go after a few second her used his other hand to grab her throat cutting off her breathing until she finally relented and let go of his finger.

"You're going to regret that Mustang" he growled the words waking fear in her again replacing the brief flare of rebellion.


End file.
